2030 Olympics: Hot Spot vs Slag (Gladiatorial Round 1)
Hot-Spot_vs_Slag_2009-08-12_Glad-Olymp-Round-1 by Sky Lynx - Wednesday, August 12, 2009, 3:31 PM ------------------------------------------------------------ Six Lasers - Bar Moon That's no moon. It's a Bar Moon. Roughly a quarter the size of Earth's moon, Bar Moon is one of three Nepsan Lunar Satellites. The Moon has no breathable atmosphere, but a massive indoor city covers the entire surface. The city is one bar after another, ranging from safe, nearly family oriented pub and grills to sports bars to raunchy strip bars. There isn't a liquor for any alien species that one can't find on this moon. The one combining factor is that every bar has televisions set up to watch the Olympic games. Advertisements and tourism info booths are set up for those seeking transport to other attractions. Bar Moon is a major transportation hub, second only to Grand Central Station, with shuttles and cruise liners often leaving for most of the attractions. Artificial gravity wells keep the gravity close to Earth's, though after chugging too many back you might not notice. Fortress Maximus arrives from the Six Lasers - Nepsa Spaceport. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Hot Spot is sitting in the bar waiting, He's been waiting for a few days now but it's almost time to test his skills against one of the largest Autobots every created. A Dinobot, He sighs slightly as he looks down at the water he's drinking then slowly turns on his seat as he looks towards the enterance. Stomp...Stomp Stomp....STOMPSTOMPSTOMP!! The sound of heavy footsteps is heard as Slag leaps through the door to the bar, smashing them in as he growls and glares at Hotspot. "Me Slag Smash you!" He bellows as he begins stomping his feet getting ready to charge. Hot Spot slowly puts his glass down and slips off the chair and says with a glint in his optics, "It looks like you'll get the chance." he laughs as he opens his arms and says, "Dinobot, If you indeed want some, Come get some!" he then looks down and changes his stance to face Slag. Through the doors.. in walks a brisk individual. He looks young and dashing.. not as he did in his older days. He takes up a seat next to the much, much larger powder blue Autobot. He's dressed half in leather space clothes, and is wearing a cowboy hat. Strapped to his side is a very unique weapon.. almost like some sort of saber. "Give me the usual, Grin-ga'k." Turning around.. the loud clatter of the Dinobot is distractive to this calm atmosphere. "So.. I hear you have to fight that brute." he says looking up at the blue mech. "Want some pointers? Just remember.. it's a gladiatorial match!" he shouts out as he jumps over the bar and whips out his.. snake-whip. "I don't want to see either of you pull blasters.." he pulls his.. "like this one.. Keep it a fair, and good fight.." "And for Pete's sake.." the Judge add's.. "Try to take it outside. This is my favorite bar.." Slag growls as he then begins charging towards the hot spot, seeming to ignore the take it outside comment as he roars, trampling everything in his way, which included half the bar. The crash into it slows him down and he doesnt hit as hard, course he now has debris also infront of him to hit towards Hot spot if he hits. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops misses Hot Spot with his Tackle and debris! (Kick) attack! Hot Spot watches as the Dinobot starts to charge, not around the tables but through them, He snarls slightly as people jump out of the way and he think, 'this wasn't the best place for a fight' he then chuckles as the dinobot gets closer as he thinks, 'bar room brawl'. All this is done in seconds as the massive triceratops gets closer to the Protectobot commander, He leeps into the air and lands ontop of the bar. He takes a moment to get his balance then crouches slightly and just as the horn impale themselves into the bar Hot Spot leeps into the air and stands behind Slag and attempts to kicks his aft. Combat: Hot Spot strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his Dino Aft Kick'n! (Kick) attack! The dashing space adventurer runs and dives for cover as the Dinobot doesn't heed his warning. If he was a real official judge, and not some innocent bystander offering pointers to the match, he might have actually yellow carded the Dino. As is.. he uses his whip and slings the tip up around a beam and swings out of the way. After he lands he spins around to see the two TF mechs going at in wrecking the bar even more. "Aww.. my bar. Add that to my tab.. Grin-ga'k." He suddenly gets a stern face and stares at the two of them while waving his hand nonchalantly. "You will fight outside.." he commands.. "You have no need to destroy my favorite bar which will cost me a million credits.." After he waves his hand around without any success he gives up and grumbles. "Damn.. I wonder how L... does it? Fine.. brawl away." Slag snarls as he is kicked in the aft and he snarls and leaps backward to try and kick with a back leg, much like a mule. He then growls and turns to the protectobot leader. "Me Slag smash and smash next guy!" He bellows at protectobot. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Hot Spot with his Mule Kick (Punch) attack! Hot Spot flies backwards, Hot Spots chest armour is now slightly buckled he noticed as he flies through the air, he then heads towards the main doors and falls to the round, he looks up and quickly gets to his feet and says, "Nice kick... shouldn't have expected anything less." he then breaks into a sprint running towards Slag, leaping and dodging around broken chairs and tables. He then runs to one side of Slag and as he does he picks up a large barstool that seems to be intact, but not for long as he takes a swing with it towards the back of the Dinobot Combat: Hot Spot misses Mecha-Triceratops with his Chair to the Back! (Punch) attack! Slag snarls as he is kicked in the aft and he snarls and leaps backward to try and kick with a back leg, much like a mule. He then growls and turns to the protectobot leader. "Me Slag smash and smash next guy!" He bellows at protectobot. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Hot Spot with his Mule Kick (Punch) attack! Laserbeak flies in quietly and finds a good vantage point to perch and watch the goings on with this latest fight. He hopes the cons are victorious in this one as opposed to the one he witnessed last night. Hot Spot is kicked again this time finds the wall that he missed last time, as he hits the wall a large dart board lands on his head with a loud crash. He slowly makes his way back to his feet as he looks towards Slag and says, "Stop doing that... That really does hurt..." he laughs a little as he picks up the dart board and runs towards Slag again, he notices that the armour on his leg is very buckled and has caused him to become a little slower. He then jumps into the air and attemps to cork Slags spikes with the dartboard. Combat: Hot Spot misses Mecha-Triceratops with his 180 Crash! (Grab) attack! Slag growls as he smashes the dart board with his horns and just snarls as he charges for hotspot, intending to knock him through the wall if he could, roaring as he runs forward with great dinobot strength! Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Hot Spot with his Headbutt attack! -3 Hot Spot is struck once again and is thrown backwards, This dino is really getting on his nerves, He's not able to hit anything and the massive dino is just sweeping away from him. And seeing as the dino is a great defence and a great offence it's time for Hot Spot to get alot more defensive. He jumps into the air and as he does he transforms into his Repair station mode. Crushing everything below him he emits, "Lets see how long it's gonna take for you to smash through me now..." Then around the Protectobot Commander his Forcefield flashes around him. with the sound of twisting and ripping metal the form of a Autobot Repair Station emerges. Combat: Repair Bay creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. "Well we do have a rough and tumble duo here, don't we boys?" the space adventurer comments sidelong to no one in partcular. "Seems a bit repititous to me though. What could be done to liven it up some?" Just then, as if on que, the sky darkens and an immense galactic destroyer spaceship hovers down over our fearless space hero. On the back of the cruiser is a sticker that reads: We break for no one. Our hero judge takes out his trusty, flashly saber and switches it on. "You'll never take me alive.. Helmet!" he shouts just as a blue energy beam envelops him. *poof* He disappears. And the cruiser takes back to the skies and space it came from. But wait.. in his place is someone else. A teenager by the looks.. dressed in black garb with a lion shoulder plate, and blonde spikey hair. After several moments of shock he spots the bar being destroyed in front of him and charges forward. "No.. Noo! Not the 7th Heaven! T-fa.. T-fa!!" Apparently this is the new judge of the match. Laserbeak looks at the judge and then back to the fight. With a squawk the decepticons understand that Leaserbeak just said 'make sure this Autobot goes down'. Slag snarls at the autobot creating a forcefield. "Me Slag better then forcefield!" He then roars and charges to hot spot, intending to slam through the forcefield with his dinobot hard head. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Repair Bay with his CHARGE! (Smash) attack! Combat: Repair Bay 's forcefield absorbs Mecha-Triceratops 's attack. Repair Bay 's forcefield flickers and withstands the impact from the Dinobot, His energon levels start to drain as the dinobots attack strikes. Hot Spot emits, "Nice strike Slag, Even with the forcefield it knocked me back a few inches." he emits a laugh as his long extendable arms extend as he attempts to slap at Slag with his claws that are normally used to heal instead of hurt. Combat: Repair Bay misses Mecha-Triceratops with his Repair Claw Slap (Punch) attack! Slag manages to side step the claws and he growls and roars, reaching with his mouth to try and bite down onto one of those arms, snarling and shaking his head should he manage to grab one. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Repair Bay with his Bite! (Grab) attack! Combat: Repair Bay 's forcefield absorbs Mecha-Triceratops 's attack. Laserbeak widens his optics a bit. He extended his arms? Thats just... weird looking... he snaps a picture and chuckles. Repair Bay is struck again, but the impact is rippled around the forcefield. Hot Spot remains as he is as he emits a laugh, "Is that all you've got Slag? I thought you Dinobots were ment to be tough... You hit like a seeker..." he emits a laugh loudly. His plan is to get slag to run out all his energon and then get up and beat up a weakend Dinobot... It's a plan, not a great plan but the only one he can think of at the moment. He then decides to attack he extends his ladder and attmept to smash the Dino in the face with it. Combat: Repair Bay misses Mecha-Triceratops with his You'll take someone eye out with that! (Kick) attack! The blonde spikey haired kid watches in bewilderment as the mech before him transforms from a giant robot to a repair bay platform. "What magic is this? Did Seph..... somehow manage to come back again?" What truly marvels him is the giant dinosaur bouncing off the blue-ish forcefield surrounding the repair bay. "Is that.. Materia? I don't recognize that shielding.." He rolls out of the way as the giant repair-claws come swinging around drawing out his trademark Buster sword as he does. "This is a fight to behold.. a fight between these behemoths trading punches and kicks. But.. that giant dinosaur seems to be wearing that powder-blue one down." He turns around to look for a flower girl to buy something pretty for his martial girlfriend. Catechism (Ripley) pages: ...wait, you're using Final Fantasy characters as judges? XD! That's hilarious! Slag moves to the side, avoiding the latter and just growls as he shakes his heat at the arm he still had. He then tries to rip it out of the the repair bay and hit him with it, snarling, would speak if he didnt have a mouth full of repair station arm. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Repair Bay with his Punch attack! Combat: Repair Bay 's forcefield absorbs Mecha-Triceratops 's attack. A blue ripple of force travels around the forcefield as the Dinobot strikes the forcefield once again. Hot Spot monitors the energy drain and it's less then good, He internally taps the meter just in case but the dinobot is taking it's tole. Hot Spot emits, "I'm sorry, did you attack? I didn't feel it, I was just sitting here waiting and thought there was a swift breeze but i expect it was somthing else..." he laughs as his ladder extends once more he swings it to one side to the other as he attempts to knock the Dinobot accross the face. Combat: Repair Bay strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his Ladder Swipe Smash (Smash) attack! Slag gets hit in the face which causes him to drop the arm. He growls as he stomps a foot and backs up. He then begins to charge for Hot spot once more, snarling as he goes to hit the repair station once again with a full charge! Combat: Mecha-Triceratops misses Repair Bay with his Headbutt attack! Repair Bay watchs as he expect his last attack has made slag a little dizzy, As the dinobot rushes past him. He laughs as he emits, "Got lost somewhere buddy? I'm over here... i'm that large powder blue thing in front of you. i'm not the wall your heading for..." he laughs as he keeps a look at his forcefield and energon status and emits, "I'll let you swing this time... but next time i'll hit ya back..." Combat: Repair Bay takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Laserbeak shakes his head. 'Stupid Dinbot' he squawks. Sadly there is no braided, long haired girl about selling pretty fragrent flowers. Especially not in this part of the world.. system, or dimension. Our new spiky haired judge sighs and seems to draw inward on himself in some sort of self inflicted emotional and mental anguish. Suddenly.. behind him a green portal opens up and through it comes running a beautiful brunette girl - dressed in black shorts and a tight white tank top. She runs across the ground, but trips and falls! Oh no! But wait.. due to some overly enflated animation and pixelated upper torso, she bouces back off the ground and right up and continues running as if nothing happened. When she arrives next to our spikey haired judge, she sighs at him and asks. "Which is it? A memory or us?" "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally. Isn't it time you do the forgiving?." Slag snarls as he goes to tackle the thing this time, charging for him once again as he is now so angry, flames are billowing out of his mouth but not launching. He roars as he brings his horns to try and gore Hot Spot! Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Repair Bay with his Smash attack! Combat: Repair Bay 's forcefield absorbs Mecha-Triceratops 's attack. Repair Bay is struck once again and as he energon takes another hit he considers what to do next, Slag doesn't even look to be fading at all, Damn those Dinobots and their Stamina. He remains in Repair station mode as he emits, "Slag, are you still here? I can't feel anything... You've gone away haven't you..." he laughs as he thinks about his next attack, He then judges the distance of the dinobot then thinks of a crazy plan... He uses one of his arms to rip off the other arm. He then makes it grab the end of his ladder. He extends his ladder and flails it around as he tries to smash the dinobot. Combat: Repair Bay strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his I beat you with my own arm! (Punch) attack! Slag snarls as he watches this repair station and begins laughing. "You hit like tape!" Slag yells as he watches hot spot, not attacking, atleast physically. "You so ugly, you make him sludge look like femme!" He bellows. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Repair Bay ponders what to do, the dinobot is thinking and thats a bad thing, it means his energon isn't going to go down as much as he expected. He decides to change things up a little, he knows now that he can't just sit here and wait. He transforms quickly and stands infront of Slag and emits, "Time to try some speed now..." he takes a moment then breaks into a sprint then extends his arm as he attempts to smash into slag and knock him back. Combat: Repair Bay 's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. with the sound of twisting and ripping metal the form of Hot Spot is emerges. Combat: Hot Spot strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his Smash Attack! (Smash) attack! "I'm.. I'm just not.." "Not what?" says the brunette girl. "I'm just not strong enough. I can't loose you again." replies our sappy, spikey haired judge. He looks up suddenly as another figure approaches from the side. It's a tall figure, once again dressed all in black. But this one has really long white hair for a guy. He is clapping his hands at the two mechs fighting. "Well, well.. what do we have here. I have been watching this battle from afar. It seems they just go back and forth.. much like you and I do.." "You.. what are you doing here?" replies our judge. "I've thought of a wonderful present for you... Shall I give you despair?" says the newcomer. "What do you want?" shouts our Judge. "What do I want? I want these mechanical beasts to destroy each other. To destroy this moon and girlde it. What I want.. is to sail the cosmos with this planet as my vessel." "We won't let that happen!" the spikey haired Judge and girl say in unison. "Oh! Where did you find *this* strength?" "We're not about to tell you!" "Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away." retorts our fearsome newcomer as he draws forth an incredibly long and shiny sword. Meanwhile.. the two Autobots are still slugging it out with each other also, just as our Judge seems to be with the newcomer. When one 'Bot seems to be pressing, the other strikes back.. and forth, and back.. and forth. Laserbeak has been watching the fight with interest but his keen hearing picks up the conversation between the judge and the newcomer. He perks his head up and looks over curiously. He wonders what this man with the long white hair is talking about and then suddely sees the blade. He debates on bringing it to anyones attention and decides not to. Instead he just watches this new possible confrontation with interest. Slag growls as he gets smashed and shakes his head, peering about with glowing blue optics. He laughs as he also transforms, and pulls his firey sword out and tries to cut into Hot spot with it, growling. Mecha-Triceratops transforms into his Slag mode. Combat: Slag strikes Hot Spot with his Firey Sword attack! Hot Spot is sliced accross the chest as the flaming sword slashes the Protectobot commander. Grabbing his chest as energon starts to flow he looks up and at the Dinobot and grins as he says, "Nice, Now you've gone all bot now i can beat on that head of yours." he laughs as still holding his chest he runs towards Slag and as he does he jumps into the air he tilts slightly then extends his legs and attempts to dropkick slag in the face. Combat: Hot Spot misses Slag with his Dropkick (Kick) attack! Slag moves away from the kick, barely avoiding it which he turns back to his triceratops form and swings his tail to try and bat the protectobot back. "You Hot spot not hit good, you weak!" He bellows. Slag transforms into his Mecha-Triceratops mode. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Hot Spot with his tail smack (Punch) attack! Hot Spot is thrown across the room, the quick changes from the Dinobot ment Hot Spot was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Thats it, No mode mister nice mech..." he snarks as he looks down at his chest and sees the gash is now been expanded from the impact of the last attack. Hot Spot leans into a run towards the large dino and attempts to push him over, he leans in and attempts to let his shoulder do the talking. Combat: Hot Spot strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his A Good Offense attack! Slag gets hit by the shoulder and just takes a few steps back, roaring at the protectobot. "Now you make me slag so mad!" He bellows as he growls, stomping his legs as he tries to get a good grip on the ground for a good charge. Combat: Slag sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hot Spot has hit, he wasn't dreaming... HE HIT! amazing, but thats besides the point, he watches as the Dinobot prepairs for something big against him. He grabs his chest with his left hand and starts to run towards Slag, He runs around the Dinobot and emits, "Not too hard for you that last one..." he then jumps on to whats left of the bar, takes a few steps then seems to float in the air for a moment then starts to fall towards the back of Slag and hopefully giving him a little crush. but not in 'that' way. Combat: Hot Spot misses Mecha-Triceratops with his Protectobot Body Slam (Punch) attack! Laserbeak laughs when the Autobot misses. Slag just runs for the autobot and tries to turn with him but fails, but he does however manage to avoid the protectobot slam and then turns to him, a robot version of a eyebrow raised is seen. "What you doin on ground, me Slag no hit you yet." Combat: Mecha-Triceratops takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Hot Spot rolls to one side as he misses Slag, not sure how he did with Slags bulk, But that doesn't matter. He rolls up onto his feet then looks towards the non-attacking Dinobot, He must have lost alot more energon that he thought... Time to attack harder. He runs towards slag again jumping over a broken table and then leaps towards Slag as he does he extends his arm and attempts to give slag an old fashoned wrestling move, a flying clothsline. Combat: Hot Spot strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his Smash attack! Slag gacks as he gets clotheslined along his optics and growls at the protectobot. "Me Slag no more be nice!" He bellows as he now tries to headbutt the protectobot, clearly enraged. Slag also makes a note to yell at whomever told him to ask if people were okay after they do something stupid. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Hot Spot with his Headbutt attack! Hot Spot lands in a heap some distance away from where he last remembered whe he was standing, His chest now has energon flowing from the gash and three large punchers in his chest. He staggers to his feet, wobbling as he tries to get energon to his limbs, his internal systems are fried but he is trying to reroute his systems quickly. He could try to transform into his repair bay mode again to retain his strength but decides against it, he's going to go out swinging. He rushes towards Slag, more like hobbling but it's the best that he can do as he gets closer to Slag he puts his foot on a chair then uses that to leap into the air and dives towards the dinobot extending his feet in an attempt to knock the dinobot down. Combat: Hot Spot misses Mecha-Triceratops with his last chance dropkick (Kick) attack! Slag growls as he moves to try and tackle Hot spot and misses, and then again so does Hot spot. Slag turns and snarls as he doesnt bother stopping, moving to stomp and pounce on the protectobot commander, since his last attempt got him hit. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Hot Spot with his Dino Rampage attack! Hot Spot has spent more time in the air then on the ground this fight. But this time it wasn't for long as the wall was pretty close to him this time. He looks up slowly his optics flickering as he turns to Slag and emits, "G.... G...." then stops as his know his verbel emitters are damaged. he looks down and sees his right arm on the floor next to him. With his right arm on the floor and the energon been held in unsuccessfully with his left. Hot Spot leans on the wall and slowly makes his way to his largly unharmed legs. He looks down at his legs as he arm still holds his chest, Hot spot then staggers towards Slag and attempts to use the rest of his strength to slam into the Dinobot. Combat: Hot Spot misses Mecha-Triceratops with his The End of the End Slam (Smash) attack! Slag growls as he watches the bot hit him, but his armor proving too strong, not feeling any damage done. He just laughs at the protectobot. "Me Slag better and stronger then you." He says with a grin on his triceratops face. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Trumpets flair! Violens strum! Cymbals ring! Music blairs through the speakers of the bars and all around the moon to the beat of One-Winged Angel.. as the newcomer and hated nemesis to our Judge magically takes to the air - one angelic wing appearing on his back giving him flight. "Burning inside with violent anger. Fate - monstrous and empty. Sephi....!" the lyrics repeat over and over. He looks down at the judge and his buxum girlfriend, "Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away!" He then swoops down at them, Masamune in hand, and slashes at them wildly. "Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa. Ne me mori facias Generosa." the music changes as he attacks.. This epic and climatic struggle is occurring in rythem to the two TF mechs fighting out on the Bar Moon. Back and forth.. *clang, clang* of Buster sword against Masamune blade. *slash, swipe* go the blades.. *thunk, smash* go the Transformers battling each other. But just which of the opponents represents which of the TFs is unknown. Only time will tell if the spikey haired Judge is Spoot or Slag, or if the long whitish hair newcomer is represented by which.. the climatic battle of good vs evil, but the TFs are both 'good'. Who can tell.. Sephi....! Hot Spot staggers slowly back towards Slag and emits, some more static as he does he falls backwards slightly then lands on the same wall he hit a few moment ago. He leans down and picks up his right arm with his left arm. He then starts to hobble towards Slag he then thinks as he looks at his removed arm and laughs internally. He looks towards slag and seeing as he is really a pile of rubble at the moment a cheeky attack might be called for, his legs are still a little shakey as he throws his arm at slag as he tries his legendary and first time he's tried this.. his long range slap. Combat: Hot Spot misses Mecha-Triceratops with his Long Range slap (Punch) attack! Slag laughs and watches the protectobot. "You no hit broadside of broadside!" Slag says as he goes to hit the protectobot with his tail, just playing with him now. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops misses Hot Spot with his tail swing (Punch) attack! Estuans interius ira vehementi. Sors immanis. Et inanis. Veni, veni, venias. Ne me mori facias." The battle wages back and forth. Combatent against other.. each side struggling to regain control. All bleeding.. whether blood, or energon, or oil.. dripping, collecting in pools on the ground being absorbed into the Lifestream on the planet to be later made into Mako energy. What side will win.. "Sephi....!" Hot Spot falls to one side and narrowly avoids the attack from the Dinobot, He knew this would be a up hill struggle against a dinobot. No one really picks a fight with a dino unless they are followed up behind another 4 members of your Gestalt team and the ability to form into a massive robot. But it's gone far past that, Hot Spot is almost now a greasy spot on the floor. He rolls to one side and picks up whats left of a chair and uses it to slowly make his way to his feet. Using it as almost a walking stick but like any old mans combat style he takes his now only arm and lifts the chair leg above his head and attempts to smash the chairleg into Slags optic. Combat: Hot Spot strikes Mecha-Triceratops with his Chair leg smash (Smash) attack! Slag gets hit in the optic and roars in pain, shaking his head as he goes to now ram his head against the protectobot, trying to gore him now on a horn as he is in a rage now. Combat: Mecha-Triceratops strikes Hot Spot with his horn gore! (Kick) attack! Combat: Hot Spot falls to the ground, unconscious. Swords appear in the air all around the white haired man. Our hero Judge flies through the air grabbing 1 sword at a time, and slices each one either into or through the white haired man rendering him unconscious. Just before the one-winged man falls to into oblivion he mutters, "I.. will never be.. just a memory." Well it is clear then who was who in this climatic struggle.. as the buxom bar brunette bar girl goes running off towards the victor.. Slag.. er.. the spikey haired Judge. The judge looks from the falled foes to the winner.. "So.. we have a winner.." He grabs his girlfriend before she goes all giggly crazy and sweeps her back through the green portal. "Fairwell.." he says and vanishes. Hot Spot lays smoking slightly as his shell sparks motionless on the floor of the bar.